


the fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff, mickey to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider can you kill it for me” au</p><p>{{ or the one where it's their first day of university and everything is tiring and scary, but everything's so so good }}</p><p>title from Fools Gold by Fitz and the Tantrums</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fools gold shines like diamonds in our eyes

_“Jesus Christ”_ Mickey thought to himself as he allowed his body to collapse onto the tiny bed in his already messy dorm room, avoiding boxes of clothes and sidestepping various pieces of paperwork. “It’s only the first day, we haven’t even fucking _done_ anything, and there’s already too much paperwork” he complains to no one in particular. He closes his eyes, and just as he feels himself drifting off to sleep, he hears someone (his late roommate, he’s assuming) quietly tiptoe into the room, heading for the bathroom. From there, he hears a shriek, more animal than human.

 _“HOLY FUCKING SHIT”_ calls a voice coming from inside the bathroom. Mickey literally leaps out of bed and rushes into the tiny ass bathroom, still rubbing bleariness from his eyes. “WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” He shouts looking at the boy in panic. “LOOK AT THAT GIGANTIC ASS SPIDER” comes the reply from the boy, who is now standing on top of the toilet, pointing to a spider on the shower wall. “holy fuck, that’s a spider if I’ve ever seen one” Mickey says, momentarily stunned by the grandeur of the creature. His face quickly changes from one of fear to determination. “Alright, this is what’s gonna happen. You get the hairspray, give the thing fucking cancer. I’ll get the broom. We’re taking this fucker down.”

Having defeated the dreaded spider, the 2 boys collapsed onto Mickeys bed, stomachs aching, cheeks red and eyes teary from breathless laughter. The boy looks over at Mickey, and only then does it hit him: his roommate is _gorgeous_ , with a deep side part, sharp lips and a broad nose. Breaking the newly arisen tension in the room, mystery boy speaks up. “Thanks for that. I really fucking hate spiders. I’m Ian.” Mickey chuckles a bit. “Not a problem. Who fucking likes spiders anyways? They serve no purpose other than to screw everyone over. I’m Mickey.” Ian giggles at that, and oh god Mickey’s never heard a cuter sound. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”


End file.
